Talk:The Twilight Wanderer/@comment-26670843-20151124144534/@comment-4766029-20151130104659
First of all, I apologize for the aggresive stance. It wasn't my intention. With the word "powercreep" I describe the phenomenon where cards from a newer set (cluster etc) that fill in a specific role are actually more powerful (with better effects or with better cost/effect ratio) than those of the older set (cluster etc), even if their functions are not completely the same but overlap, anyway. For example, both Scheherazade and Nurse Alice are control oriented rulers or lead control-oriented builds, even if their effects are not actually almost the same. In a non-powercrept environment of a rotational game (that is, in the case that the game didn't powercreep with the release of Seven Kings), a player wanting to build a control build could actually choose, depending on the specifications of his deck, which one of these two rulers (Scheherazade or fictional non-powercrept Nurse Alice) can helm his/her deck's strategy better. However, with "real" Seven Kings, choosing between these two is not an option at all, as "real" Nurse Alice has better stats and far better overall Judgment-side effects, making Schererazade obsolete. Bear in mind that a meta shift, as you describe it, does not equal to a meta nuke, which is what happened here. With the exception of Grimm decks that survived because there isn't anything equivalent in Seven Kings and Bahamut, which technically wasn't a Grimm Cluster deck at its core, everything else that prior to the release of Seven Kings was trying to put up a fight with Grimm decks, has now perished and is not even worth mentioning. You said it yourself, far better than me, actually: (quoting) (...but the top contenteders like Grimm and Bahamut never go away (linking to october's ARGs because FOWtavern's new formating doesn't let me access the ARGs) which is pretty standard for any competitive scene really.) When the only older decks that can actually put up a fight with the newer stuff are the top contenders of the previous meta, then that is actually powercreep. (Because the J-ruler part of the game is being pushed you require something to keep it in check and that's where you get blazer to keep degenerate decks (all in bahamut, all in regalia) in check. That way you get a nice set of checks and balances which allow for more myraid decks archetypes to flourish.) There, you said it again yourself. The J-ruler part of the game is pushed. The new cards are actually so powerful compared to the older ones that they require a police card that blatantly says "no", in order for the situation not to get out of hand, without caring that said police card can actually cripple anything more fair that could come, along the way. This is powercreep'' and ''bad design. Regarding the Regalias I never actually used the term card advantage but simply "advantage", but, anyway, that was actually bad phraseology from my part. What I meant was that the Regalias warped the game like nothing before them. They have over the top abilities with absolutely no serious cost. Yes, aggro decks needed a boost, but effectively demolishing more traditional control decks the way they did was hardly the solution. Replacing one stale meta with another stale meta is like treating one sickness with another. The fact that they are not useful in every situation doesn't make them any less busted. Giving players effects for free, however minor they might be, is always a bad thing. Also, as a final testament to the powercreep that is happening having these zero cost thingies hugely favor the newer stuff actually contributes to said power creep. ---- I never said that the colour wheel has to be exclusively fixed, rather that it has to be better defined. Bleeding should happen with a formula and a reason in mind, (e.g. they gave green a kill spell against fliers because it had absolutely no other way of dealing with them, yet it didn't feel out of place because green always excelled at killing fliers). My problem in FoW is not the occasional bleeding but effects that blatantly ignore the concept of the color wheel, like Grimm, Pricia, Blazer, Sylvia and Rewriting Laws, however weak or powerful they might be. There is no reason in having a color wheel if it is so easily ignored. Also, don't compare Force of Will with Magic's eternal formats. The cardbase is far more diverse and vast in the latter and color imbalance actually gives birth to archetype diversity, rather than stifling it. I have played legacy for a decade, I never played blue, but I can understand that without blue being dominant, fast combo decks wouldn't be allowed into the format effectively cutting the number of viable archetypes by a lot. This, however, isn't remotely the case here, where the game is practically one and a half clusters old (Valhalla not taken into account), the cardbase is small and the developers still don't have a firm clue as to where they want their game to head. Also, they are judged a lot harder for their decisions because unlike the magic dudes 22 years ago who were pioneers in the field, they have a previous example set for them indicating what to ignore, improve, avoid, change, preserve etc.